Grace of the Wind
by EchoNight99
Summary: During a struggle with the legendary eight-headed Arbok, Orochi, the legendary Pokemon, Suicune, was killed. A mysterious man with a shiny Espeon watches its path when it comes back and a tiny man with a Smeargle joins the white and red Pokemon on a quest to defeat the Arbok which had also risen from the dead.
1. Chapter 1- History

**Yet to write Pokemon story. Loving Okami. Likes crossovers. Weird mind.**

**History of story in a nutshell. ~pulls out nutshell with a written account of story's history in it~ See? SEE THE NUTSHELL?!**

* * *

The legendary Pokemon had been killed by another. The fallen Suicune, one that was white and red, had fallen to the eight-headed Arbok.

Many people saw the Suicune as a normal one; bright blue with a purple mane. In reality, though, it was white with the diamonds on its side red, but no mane. Instead, a weapon rested there, a disk of many colors in the wind. Its face was also styled with red markings...

And the people of the village that it protected built a shrine of the Pokemon next to the baby tree that Mr. Grapefruit had planted, one to give them hope.

When everyone had gone to bed that night, a man appeared out of nowhere, an Espeon at his side... But the Espeon was green. Shiny.

However, the man might've been better off with a NORMAL Espeon by his clothes. He wore a pink kimono that was tucked inside purple pants, a sword on his white belt for "extra measures" and tall, stilt-like shoes that many people didn't see the purpose in. Oh, and did I mention that he wore a dark green hawk hat with white "wings" coming out of it?

He looked at the statue of the Suicune, which was just a normal Suicune, for that was what the people had seen in the legendary Pokemon. However, this man knew exactly what this statue was of.

The Espeon jumped onto the base gracefully, and the man shook his head.

"Careful, Grace..." He chuckled. "Remember that this is of the fallen legendary Pokemon, who the people called Suicune... But we both know who it really is, don't we?"

The Espeon seemed to purr at the thought, nodding.

The man placed a hand on the Suicune's head. "Listen here, Ma Cherie... You haven't gone down yet... But you will go down with a bang."

* * *

And, thus, the story begins... 100 years later...


	2. Chapter 2- Awakening, But Not Completely

**Raa Random update thanks to Stinabean11! Thank you!**  
**Julius: Don't forget to view this more!**

**And this is Julius, the Jolteon that made it into my Author's Notes...**

**Julius: ONWARD**

* * *

Cold.

_Where... Where am I...?_

Cold.

_This isn't right... These feelings... Am I..._

Cold.

_No... I'm not... He said I wasn't... I know..._

The world shook.

_What is happening?!_

A presence. Something was there. Not Grace... They had left... How long ago? Felt like a few minutes... A fleting moment that was... Not long after the Arbok...

A bright light shone. Suicune felt her body start to reform into life, and she looked on...

Onto disaster.

_Something bad... Something bad has happened..._

The whole village of Kamiki was hidden. Where was it?! The dark clouds hid the world from her, and Suicune didn't like it.

Plus, she felt weak.

Usually, she felt powerful, being that she was a god and all. Her ribbons that were on her body weren't blowing as fiercly, but a bit more gracefully...

Though, of course, she always was able to control the wind like that. She tried...

... then failed.

This wasn't right. She was standing on... A rock? A stone slab, like a statue. The Wood Sprite... She forgot her name for a split second. What was wrong with Kamiki?!

She yawned. Being locked away for a while made one sleepy...

Suicune curled up and tried to sleep.

"... Suicune..." Sakuya was saying, but Suicune paid no mind. She didn't even notice when Sakuya squirmed and a little Poncle popped out of her shirt, followed by a small Smeargle that was just his size.

The little bouncing ball of light... Eh, nothing to worry about...

_I'm just so tired..._

Suicune hardly wondered why until the Poncle was talking to her, then threw a painting onto her face of Sakuya.

"Prettier than the real thing, right?" the Poncle was saying, but Suicune just brushed it off of her nose and yawned again, the Smeargle looking confused at her.

Before she knew it, though, Sakuya was gone. Her power had been drained, and somehow Suicune knew it.

Things were about to get interesting. Frankly, the Poncle was trying to drag her along with him, so she had no choice but to go where he was into the Guardian Tree to see what was inside.

* * *

**I am getting a bit tired myself, but I just wanted to update quickly.**

**I HATE writing pre-existant scenes...**


End file.
